


Collides

by ayesire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, I start to read haikyuu!! basically only for these two orz, M/M, Mostly Fluff, kind of an AU, volleyball idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayesire/pseuds/ayesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru thought he was the sneakiest, cheekiest, smart-ass cunning pretty boy. Only until he met the <s>rival</s>  love of his life.</p><p> </p><p>Basically my collection of drabbles about my favorite volleyball dorks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Their feet touch the other's between the thick sheets of warm white bed cover and fluffy white blanket. (Tooru doesn't give a damn to anyone who called him cliché sissy for having all-white bedroom plan). (It was not his anyway, it has been his sister's studio apartment originally). Tooru pulls his foot back, not averting his eyes from his newest edition of kinfolk arrived in the mailbox just yesterday.

 

There are arms enclosing his waist, pulling him a bit closer. Soft light grey locks nuzzle on his stomach, tickling him a little. And just then he feels the other's feet snuggles between his again.

 

"Hey you know, if you put them like this," the blanket is pulled up shiftlessly, expossing their stripes patterned socks, alternating between one then the other's, "it looks like that green tea latte color scheme on kuler, doesn't it?"

 

Tooru peeps from behind his magazine, lazily lifting his head a little and chuckles. He wiggles his toes inside his light vanilla cream stripes, and the olive cream stripes toes follow. And they play some catch-me-if-you-can and oh-i-will for some good time, involving weird positioned interlockings and bits of tickles before the realization of the possibility of finding out ruined magazine later hits him, then they stop.

 

Tooru laughs, a bit out of breath. "Someone's thirsty for morning dose of caffeine," his tone's light and full of affections and for once in a while, without any hint of tease.

 

Koushi rewards him with a kiss on the back of his hand, then grins really wide.


	2. Chapter 2

New York is a city of light, every building looks as if they are made of fluorescent that they glow bright, illuminating the city all night long. The cars and cabs filled the roads, creating a symphony of honks and curses. Music would blasts differently on every corner of the blocks, different kind every single time. Thousands of tall buildings scrape the sky making huge walls securing this crowded place to themselves.

 

Or at least that is what Tooru gets from observations from the TV documentary programs. He has never been to the so called the big apple anyway.

 

"I want to go to New York! I want to live a good life there, woke up to my neighbour's cello morning practice, then grab a cup of coffee from nearest Starbucks. Then I would walk around the park nearby, with earphones on listening to the hottest music like those cool dudes out there!" Tooru says enthusiastically.

 

Koushi humms on his daily morning green tea latte. "You're on a New York mood today," he comments, amused.

 

When Tooru doesn't reply he adds further, "You wanted to move to Paris last month, remember?"

 

"No more, Paris sucks! Sis got her brand new phone stollen there!"

 

Koushi chuckles, "I will wait where else you would like to go next month then."


	3. Chapter 3

Koushi slips under the white blanket again carefully. He feels really exhausted and he just feels really churned out. But even worse he could not sleep at all because of the trips to the toilet every few minutes.

 

"Kou-chan?" next to him Tooru stirs.

 

"Oh sorry I woke you up," Koushi says as he lays his head down on the pillow.

 

"Hmmm... Again? Still?"

 

"Yeah..." he hufts.

 

The next thing he knows is that Tooru pulls him close and then there is warmth of his hand on his stomach. The hand rubs circles soothingly, as if it is trying to do some charm on him.

 

"Pain pain go away... Pain pain go away... Please let Kou-chan sleep..."

 

On second thought, Koushi thinks maybe it really does magic on him.


	4. Chapter 4

He takes. Koushi puts it back.

 

Koushi takes. He puts it back.

 

"I think the cherry rose is too sweet!"

 

"But the pine one smells like some glue material, it stinks!"

 

"Kou-chan it would be just faint, you would not smell it at all in the end," Tooru insists.

 

"Then the same with the cherry rose wouldn't it, Tooru?" Koushi looks back at him with that challenging look. For a pretty fragile looking boy he is surprisingly hard headed.

 

Tooru would not lose to him this time, not again.

 

And he looks more intensely straight to his eyes. If it's not for the situation he is in Tooru believes he would kiss him right there right now. "And anyway, would you not smell it when we do it on the floor next time?"

 

That is the final blow, the cherry rose floor disinfectant cleaner enters the cart.

 

(That means 3 wins against 2 loses for Koushi)

 

(And that means Tooru is on for their next coffeeshop trip)


	5. Chapter 5

For someone who is very particular when it comes to his job Tooru feels quite shy about his real life. Especially when Koushi looks at him with that look, clearly amused and taking advantages from the current situation.

 

Their (his sister's) apartment is a spacey studio unit, but no matter how spacey it is they can't really hide anything from each other. It is like it's just bound to be found out.

 

"Tooru-kun," Tooru gulps, Koushi never called him with honorific other than those unfortunate times that it's scary.

 

"I know that part of it is a part of your job," Koushi lifts half of the pile of printed paper bags, "but don't you also think it's a bit too much?"

The smile at the end of the sentence makes it even scarier.

 

Tooru could only promise quietly that he would buy a bigger cupboard for their clothes.


	6. Chapter 6

Tooru smiles in guilt. It is all it takes to melt him away completely. Koushi keeps his silence, brows still furrowing into a deep knot. He tries to avoid Tooru's eyes, but then could not bear to look at the fresh wounds and scratches covered by mere bandages. And that big one on his shoulder is terrifying.

 

"Koushi..." Koushi feels his eyes twitch, "Koushi look here..."

 

Tooru pulls him closer with his unwounded left hand. His head presses against his stomach, and he lays it there comfortably.

 

"Koushi I'm sorry."

 

"Why-" his voice sounds weird, he clears his throat, "Why do you apologize, stupid."

 

"Well, I wounded your most precious amazing wonderful person, of course I am sorry."

 

Koushi can't lie that he could not hold his laughs. Sometimes he wonders how Oikawa Tooru is possible.

 

"Stupidkawa! Dumbass!"

 

"You sound like Tobio-chan just now, Kou-chan..."

 

But Tooru grins (Koushi just knows) because he doesn't deny his statement.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kou-chan help me to bath?"

 

"Kou-chan! Help! I can't put my clothes on!"

 

"Kou-chan could you please make me hot chocolate?"

 

"Kou-chan feed me!"

 

Koushi dials a number. "Hello, Iwaizumi-kun?"

 

"Noooo! Not Iwa-chan! I'm kidding!! Kou-chan why so mean!!!"

 

Tooru eats his breakfast with his left hand and with kerchief bibs around his neck, much to his chagrin and Koushi's delight.

 

("I am not a baby Kou-chan!!")

 

("You aren't going to dirty another shirt when I still need to wash the bloodied one, Tooru.")

 

("But-")

 

("And you are my baby, a giant baby boy... Be good, hmm?" Koushi tickles him under the chin.)

 

(As always, Tooru loses.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry (p_q*)ｼｸｼｸ


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Koushi picks Tooru up from work during rainy day

Tooru watches the driblets of water dropping from the edges of the roof extension. The rain has gone down but it hasn't stop. The weather lady said that tonight there might be light storm hitting so they ought to be careful. Tooru contemplates between running to the station or calling a cab, the last train is yet to pass but riding home with damp coats doesn't sound appealing to him.

 

"An umbrella mister? An umbrella to protect you from the rain?"

 

"Ah! Perfect timing! And how much that would cost me, young man?"

 

"Only at the cost of a heap of love, my mister," the tone is light and teasing that Tooru chuckles.

 

"I will take one then. You are lucky that I have lashings to give you, love," Tooru takes the umbrella. "You sure you don't want to come along underneath mine?"

 

"As much as I love you, mister, I know better not to get myself wet when you have the need to twirl and dance along to the song Singin in the Rain every single time. No mister, thank you very much."

 

Tooru smiles. And he kisses him there on the lips, covered by the umbrella, as cliche as it seems.


	9. Chapter 9

 

It is past midnight when Iwaizumi opens the door. A warm smile greeted him before another smile, more of a smirk, joins in. There is no word spoken but he steps aside to let them in. There is no luggage around, Iwaizumi raises a brow.

 

"Iwa-chan can I have a can? You're so kind! Thank you very much!" The bastard he calls best friend already messed his fridge when he's back at the living room.

 

The sofa is already occupied, he sits on the floor instead, continuing his share of canned beer he left when the doorbell rang. "It must be hard on you, Suga-kun," he comments to break the silent between them, the two barely acquintanced.

 

The other chuckles. "Uh well, sometimes it feels nice to be out of the box," he replies.

 

"Iwa-chaan~ I will leave Kou-chan on your care then~" the annoying voice singsongs. The canned coffee on his hand already opened and half emptied.

 

"Already going?" Iwaizumi is not the one who asked, by the way.

 

The dark fringes entwine with the light fringes. Iwaizumi throws his sight somewhere faraway. "As much as I want to be the one locked in with you Kou-chan, I will leave you to the safest hands of a scarry Iwa-chan so you would be safe..."

 

"Oi!" Now, it is Iwaizumi.

 

"Don't be a cheap soap opera drama queen, Tooru," Iwaizumi wants to thank Suga for that, "but good luck with your case. Be careful this time."

 

There is a moment of silent, broken by popping sound and pants of breaths. Iwaizumi wants to puke.

 

"Quick go away Trashykawa!"

 

"Uh-oh Iwa-chan is mad because he doesn't get a goodbye kiss?"

 

Iwaizumi regrets his decision of making friends with a moron named Oikawa Tooru.


	10. Chapter 10

The thin lids of the instant noodle cups are pressed down by two books, 'Case Report Log - Ooikawa' are written on the books' spine by the ever-so-neat handwriting of Sugawara Koushi, the one with better penmanship. The cellphone on the table next to them is showing a counter application, counting down the minutes left before the noodles are done. The television is showing some western animation, paused at the scene where the hero was riding on his white round robot's back, activating the wings and jets. And instead of the animation's audio track, pants and breaths fill in the silence from the night.

 

 

"To- Tooru-" Koushi pulls his face back, taking a breath, "wa- wait..."

 

 

Tooru licks his swollen lips, eyes gleaming, and his bangs stuck on his forehead, wet of sweat. "Kou-chan..." his tone is full of hunger, lust.

 

 

Koushi locks their eyes. His tongue runs on his lips, red and glistening, reflecting the dim lights of the room. He closes the distance between them. Their lips touched and they keep it stays that way for ten seconds, twenty, and what feels like an eternity. Tooru sucks lightly and nibles on his lower lip. Koushi runs his fingers along his elbows, to his arms, and pauses on his cheeks.

 

"Tooru," he says between the kisses, "the alarm is ringing."


	11. Chapter 11

The teacher coughs awkwardly in front of the class. Few of the students turn their heads to him to see what he has to say, the others are mainly not paying attention. It is not until he called out a name that the majority of the eyes are looking at him. The clumsy teacher hoped for the students to pay attention at his class, but now when they do because of a certain someone, because of what he has to ask that certain someone, somehow he becomes flustered himself.

 

The called student stands up from his seat, he was showing his back almost the entire time before, too busy disturbing the other student sitting behind him. The light haired student he talked with is also paying full attention to the fromt of the class now. "Yes, sensei?"

 

The clumsy teacher hands him a piece of paper, his homework from the last assignment he gave to the second grader. "Yo-you did a good job Oikawa-kun. It is a well written love letter."

 

The class burst out into a messy serial of laughters.

 

"You... of all stupid people... dare to laugh on my poem?! You would not do better than mine!!"

 

The light haired guy flushes. The teacher could only agree silently. The said poem, however, feels really personal he feels guilty to have read and scored it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #throwbackthursday to highschool era.  
> also I don't know if anyone noticed this, but I already stated (in the tag list) that this series is set in an AU and a lil but future-ish, so... just in case if anyone's wondering...


	12. Chapter 12

"Kou-chan! Do you really think that it's alright!?"

 

"You just ask when we're already here? Seriously?"

 

"But it feels different when it was just a concept of speaking yesterday and really doing it today!?"

 

Chuckles. "Oh come on..."

 

"Wa-wait!"

 

"Are you really that scared?"

 

"Well, I am going to the lion's den, you know? I could not say I could exactly wish for their blessings!?"

 

Koushi smiles a long sigh. He gets Tooru's hand in his and lock his fingers between Tooru's. Then he pulls him softly.

 

"They're going to love you, come on..."

 

"But Kou-chan!?"

 

"You're going to charm them, Tooru. You look wonderful and handsome! Bet mom would try to make you her son, which I would not really mind."

 

"Then I would be Sugawara Tooru."

 

"Sugawara Tooru. And Sugawara Koushi. Sugawara Tooru sounds handsome."

 

"Or you could be Oikawa," the cold lips press on his cheeks. "Oikawa Koushi sounds really sexy," is whispered right on his ear and they stay still.

 

"Hmmm..." kiss kiss, "Let's decide on it later after we meet my family?" more kisses.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OiSuga Week day #1 entry : Center

"A little bit to the left..."

 

"Here?"

 

"A bit more..."

 

"Here?"

 

"Yeah, now down three notches."

 

"Hmmm..."

 

"Whoops, up one quarter notches, sorry..."

 

"How's this?"

 

"Umm, alright, I think it's right at the center now."

 

"You're sure?"

 

"Yeah," Tooru nods proudly, "Also the very center of my heart, Kou-chan. Very well done!"

 

Koushi gives him the look and holds himself not to bring his nail and hammer to the other.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OiSuga Week day #1 entry : Light

His hands used to search around, his steps were wary, and he gave no trust to people around him, for his world was so dark he couldn't see. He was left in the darkness alone that it was scary at first, then no more when he stopped to give it a care. He stopped to care, it scared others.

 

"You fought again? Could not you just stop it already, trashykawa?!"

 

He heard Dai-chan. He was mad, he knew from his voice. But why was he mad he did not know, he did not care.

 

"Tooru! Not again?!"

 

His sister was also mad, ever since he remembered she was always mad at him. He could not blame her, who would want a little brother at her age? He stole her parents from her.

 

And there his mother cried again. His father was angry again. He could not understand, he could not care less.

 

His world was dark, he could not remember when it turned so. His days were just passing days, the time were just passing time, he was ready to leave. To go to beyond the eternity.

 

"Why would you think so?"

 

This darkness' neverending, he was tired of this.

 

"Aren't you just lost, then? Come here, I'll help you to find your destination!"

 

He would never find it.

 

"Well, you would never know when you don't try."

 

Why would he care?

 

"Why would I not care?"

 

The hand pulling on his was persistent. Before he knew it it was no longer his hand being pulled on, the arm was reaching on his shoulder. He felt the other was uncomfortable with their 10cm gap, later they were embracing his waist, frail but stubborn. And his legs were dragged between the dark, but the arms around him never once left him.

 

And like the darkness started very suddenly, a bright and blinding light sparked out from no where, and he could not see no more.

 

Koushi was there, laughing between a stranger's laugh. He turned to him, grinning ear to ear. "Finally," he said, "You're laughing!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OiSuga Week day #2 : Message

from : Tooru

Kou-chan, happy anniversary! \\(  3  )/

 

 

from : Sweetheart

?? I thought it's... not the date yet? is there anything special I forget?

 

 

from : Tooru

Yes! a very special one! How could you forgotten it already!? O_o

 

 

from : Sweetheart

...sorry but I totally don't remember it??

 

 

from : Tooru

NO WAY??! that's really evil Kou-chan! very evil!! :(

 

 

from : Sweetheart

I'm really sorry Tooru... now tell me, which anniversary did I forget

 

 

from : Tooru

:( ok, forgiven because you're being cute. but that and telling you is a different matter, it would not be fun :D

 

 

from : Sweetheart

seriously??!

 

 

from : Tooru

which seriously? *_*

 

 

from : Sweetheart

that I have to guess

 

 

from : Tooru

thought about you're forgiven or not... '-' then now try to guess!

 

 

from : Sweetheart

but this is 00.30 am and I am sleepy

 

 

from : Tooru

don't ruin the mood :(( you forgot it and now you want to forget it??

 

 

from : Sweetheart

I thought I was forgiven for that?

 

 

from : Tooru

yes you are, but :"(

 

 

from : Sweetheart

please Tooru, your are spooning me, and you are texting me!??

 

 

from : Sweetheart

and I know you're holding back your giggles just now

 

 

from : Tooru

:(

 

 

from : Tooru

you're ruining the mood Kou-chan ;_;

 

 

from : Tooru

but it's okay it's love, and because I am the almighty kind darling Tooru

 

 

from : Tooru

I will tell you

 

 

from : Tooru

that today, on this date exactly

 

 

from : Tooru

is the day

 

 

from : Sweetheart

seriously? why wasting your texts??!

 

 

from : Tooru

when I

 

 

from : Tooru

to you

 

 

from :Tooru

for the first time

 

 

from : Tooru

coming inside

 

 

from : Tooru

isn't that one wonderful moment to remember!??

 

 

from : Sweetheart

..... why do you remember the exact date?

 

 

from : Tooru

because it's the day I im****nant you for the first time

 

 

from : Sweetheart

Tooru-kun... :>>

 

 

from : Tooru

whoops, my princess needs a good sleep, you said you're tired and sleepy... now good night, dream of me and have a nice dream. love you always *3*

 

 

(Koushi still kisses him goodnight though)

 

(but not before he gives Tooru a gift for the anniversary)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OiSuga Week day #2 entry : Flight

The little boy cries out endless laughter when the wind buzzes on his ears, blowing his black hair away into a mess. His fingers grip on the hands securing him on the air under his arms. He is brought up once more, and he's flying.

 

"Fly daddy! Fly!" the boy shouts, cheeks red and eyes sparkling.

 

"No moree, mr. Pilot needs to rest and fill the fuel first, boy," Tooru plops down on the grass, breathing heavily and sweating.

 

"Nooo! Come on daddy! Again! Again!" the boy crawls onto him.

 

Looking at the two with a grin, Koushi calls out. "Kyouya! Do you want cheese sandwhich?"

 

The boy beams. "Yes! Wait mummy! I will fly over there! Swooooooosh!" with two arms extended apart he takes off.

 

Ten minutes later the boy is sleeping on his lap, tired from the plays the entire day. Tooru scoots over to join them, and Koushi makes a shush gesture to him not to disturb the dream of the little boy.

 

"An attention please, the flight number 70012U will be landing in a moment," he whispers while kneeling down, "To all the passengers please be prepared to be on board," he steals a peck on his lips, "Thank you."

 

Koushi takes his hands from the boy's temple to Tooru's cheeks, and pulls him closer to close the between of their lips once more. "You would be a really scary pilot, Captain," he says, pausing before the last word to slowly looking up to the other's eyes. Koushi knows it way too well that his Captain loves it.

 

"Oh how I wish I could make you ride on board right now."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OiSuga Week day #3 entry : Passion

Looking at the man in front of him, even when he more often than not not acting as one, Koushi could use one word to describe him quite perfectly: Passion. For such a dark and gloomy student back in their days Tooru is now a ball of unending energy source and a big dork, big baby dork.

 

Koushi could not help but to watch Tooru endearingly as he keeps pushing his glasses back to the bridge of his nose, eyes and fingers busy on the laptop. He could see the fire burning on his skin, very determined to finish the damn report of an overdue solved case he worked on. Well, it was his own fault for not finishing the report on time, Koushi thinks, but he enjoys watching Tooru being very passionate on something that is not him, or kissing him, or doing the play catch with him, which are all he was really into the past years.

 

"Kou-chan, you're staring too much," Tooru says, somehow wonderfully noticed him as if he has the third eye.

 

Koushi feels his lips curved into a wide smile. He scoots closer, pulling the blanket along with him. When he reaches the other, Koushi circles the blanket around him and puts his head on Tooru's laptop-free side of lap.

 

Tooru pauses his typing when he does. He looks down and Koushi replies his gaze.

 

"You look so hot working hard like this," he says, "I had a feast."


End file.
